ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Season Three
Paranormal Season Three deals with the escaped demons, from last season. Unlike the previous seasons this season will have 16 episodes. Aired in 2008-2009 Created by Eric Kripke Cast * Wes Bently as Adam Barnes-16/16 * Paul Wesley as Ethan Barnes- 16/16 * Blake Lively as Ruby Storm- 6/16 * Lauren Cohan as Belila Talbot- 6/16 Recurring * Hugh Laurie as Mitch Johnson * Sterling K. Brown as Greg Walker * Michael Massee as Kane * Rachel McAdams as Lisa Braden * Sean Astin as P.J Smith- 8/16 (Final Season) Episodes # The season begins with brothers Adam and Ethan Barnes bracing themselves for the possibility of an apocalyptic war. They realize that hunting down the hundreds of spirits that escaped from the Devil's Gate—a doorway to Hell briefly opened at the end of the previous season—will be an enormous task. With only a year left to live—he made a demonic pact to resurrect Ethan. Adam decides to live life to the fullest and exhibits a carefree attitude that worries Ethan , who is trying to find a loophole. Friend and fellow hunter Mitch Johnson informs the brothers about a paranormal sighting sighting in Nebraska, which turns out to be demonic manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins. While investigating, they meet Isaac (Peter Macon) and Tamara (Caroline Chikezie), a husband and wife team of hunters. Isaac and Tamara trail one of the demons to a bar, but discover that all the patrons are demonically possessed. The two are restrained, and Isaac dies after being forced to drink drain cleaner. Before the demons can target Tamara, Mitch and the Barnes crash their car into the building. They throw the personification of Envy into the trunk, and drive away with Tamara. The hunters interrogate the demon and then exorcise it. Later that night, the other Sins track them down. During the scuffle, a mysterious blonde named Ruby (Blake Lively) saves Ethan and kills three demons with a magical knife—demons are typically immune to physical harm—before departing. The rest of the Sins are exorcised. As Ethan continues his research the next day, Adam reveals that a clause in his pact will end Ethan's life if he tries to escape the deal. # Adam reads about a death in Indiana , where a man was pushed onto a power saw. The town reminds him of Lisa Braden ( Rachel McAdams) , a woman he knew eight years prior and whom he wants to see again before he dies. Later arriving in Cicero, Adam drops off Ethan at a hotel and drives to her house. He arrives during her son Ben's (Nicholas Elia) eighth birthday party, leading Adam to suspect that he is Ben's father. Lisa denies this, and tells Adam about the saw accident. Meanwhile, Ruby visits Ethan at a diner. She surprises him with her knowledge of his psychic abilities, and informs him that something happened to all of his mother's friends. She also tells him that there is a paranormal occurrence in town. Moments later, Adam calls Ethan and reveals that five other "accidents" occurred in Lisa's neighborhood. As Adam helps Ben deal with bullies, Ethan investigates one of the accidents—a man fell off a ladder—and notices the child is behaving oddly. A mark on the mother's neck also catches his attention. Later, Ethan researches changelings. He suspects that the creatures have replaced the local children, killed the fathers, and are feeding on the mothers. The brothers discover the mother changeling is using a vacant house as her base. Inside, they find a recently-replaced Ben, the other children, and the local realtor in cages. The mother changeling, in the form of the realtor, attacks them. Ethan retaliates with a flamethrower, and all the changelings explode in flames upon her death. The real children are returned, and Adam reluctantly turns down an offer to stay, telling her that it is not his life. Elsewhere, Ethan confirms to Ruby that all of his mother's friends were killed. She reveals herself as a demon, but claims that she wants to help him. # Kane (Michael Massee) visits fellow hunter Greg Walker in prison, and is told that Ethan must die due to his inhuman nature. Elsewhere, the brothers are alerted to a break-in at one of their father's storage rooms in Buffalo, New York, where thieves have stolen a rabbit's foot. Adam and Ethan uses P.J's security footage to track them down and retrieve the item. However, Mitch informs them that the foot is cursed. Anyone who touches it— Ethan already has, —is granted good luck, but will die within a week if the foot is lost. As Mitch researches a method to destroy it, Ethan begins having good luck. Later, however, a waiter spills coffee on Ethan to distract him and steals the foot. When Ethan begins to have bad luck, they interrogate one of the thieves—the other who touched the foot has since died—and they learn about the woman who hired them, Belila Talbot (Lauren Cohan). Mitch knows of her and how she steals paranormal items for profit, and gives them a lead on her location. Adam retrieves the foot from Belila's flat in Queens, but Ethan's bad luck helps Kane and another hunter track him down. They prepare to kill Ethan, but Adam arrives in time and uses the good luck of the rabbit's foot to incapacitate them with a pen and TV remote. Mitch finds a ritual to break the curse, but Belila interrupts before its completion. She demands the foot, and shoots Ethan in the shoulder to display her ruthlessness. Adam tricks her into becoming cursed, forcing her to allow the foot's destruction. However, she gets the last laugh as she stole winning lottery tickets Adam got with the foot. Kane visits Walker in prison again . Believing the coincidences that helped him to locate Ethan were caused by God, he agrees to help Walker escape prison. # Omens and two unusual deaths lead the brothers to Elizabethville, Ohio, a once-sleepy town that has been turned into a haven for gamblers and drinkers. They first speak with Father Gillian (Robert Curtis Brown), who witnessed a suicide in his church. A fellow hunter named Richie then takes them to a local bar to investigate its owner Trotter. A fight breaks out between two patrons, and the bartender Casey (Sasha Barrese) uses the distraction to lure away Richie. She takes him to a home owned by her parents, and kills him in the basement. Elsewhere, Ruby helps Mitch repair the Colt—a mystical gun capable of killing anything. As Ethan tests Trotter and discovers that he is not possessed, Adam searches for Richie. He locates the demonic Casey, and tricks her into stepping inside a devil's trap—mystical symbols capable of rendering one powerless—in the basement. Adam begins an exorcism, but Casey destroys the book and telekinetically causes the basement entrance to cave in. Now trapped together, Adam and Casey begin a conversation. Though the demons encouraged Trotter to bring gambling and prostitution to the town, the citizens' behavior is merely human nature. She also reveals that her world is in disarray following the demon Kal-Zor's death and Ethan's failure to replace him as leader. The two continue their discussion, and Casey begins developing respect for Adam. Meanwhile Ethan and P.J are unable to locate Adam, or Casey , and enlists the help of Father Gillian. He leads Ethan to Casey just as Mitch arrives. Father Gil reveals himself to be a demon and incapacitates them. He breaks into the basement and frees his lover Casey. Despite her pleas, Father Gillian sets his sights onto Adam. Ethan intervenes and kills both demons with the Colt worrying Adam with his ruthlessness due to Kal-Zor's warning about Ethan possibly not coming back "one hundred percent pure Ethan". # "Story Time"-Adam and Ethan travel to Maple Springs, New York to investigate a deadly attack against three brothers. Though they believe a werewolf to be the culprit, the lone survivor claims the attacker was a normal man. Over time, the Barnes realize that fairy tales appear to be occurring within the town—the attack was based on Three Little Pigs—and are being controlled by the spirit of a young girl. Research on any local deaths of a young girl turn up nothing, but the brothers do find a comatose girl named Callie (Ava Rebecca Hughes) at the hospital. Her father, Dr. Garrison (Christopher Cousins), has been reading her fairy tales. Adam and Ethan believe that she was poisoned with bleach by her step-mother, and has been bringing fairy tales to life in an attempt to get attention. Meanwhile, an old woman is brought into the hospital. In the style of Little Red Riding Hood, her granddaughter has been kidnapped. As Adam and P.J track down the girl but is attacked by the kidnapper, Ethan explains the situation to Dr. Garrison. He cannot believe that his wife would do such a thing, but Callie's spirit appears and confirms Ethan's claims. Callie then peacefully dies, and her spirit moves on. Elsewhere, the kidnapper is freed from Callie's control. Later that night, Ethan gives the Crossroads Demon (Sandra McCoy) with whom Adam made the pact an ultimatum—either release Adam from his bargain or die. The demon says that only her boss has the power to break the deal. When she refuses to reveal her boss' name, Ethan shoots her dead. # In Sea Pines, Massachusetts, a woman sees a ghost ship in the harbor, and mysteriously drowns in her shower later that night. Adam and Ethan question the woman's aunt Gertrude (Ellen Geer), who knows about the ghost ship and asks them if they are working with a woman named Alex. After the brothers leave, they are confronted by Belila. Using the pseudonym of "Alex", she "solved" the case for Gertrude, who has withheld payment since the Barnes arrived. More deaths occur that night, and the brothers realize that the ship is a death omen linked to the spirit of a sailor hanged for treason. The sailor's hand was crafted in a Hand of Glory. Belila suggests that they destroy it to stop the ghost ship. Using tickets provided by Gertrude, the trio attends a lavish function at the local Maritime Museum. Belila steals the hand, but sneaks away from the brothers. She sells the hand to a client—her goal all along—but then sees the ghost ship. With her death imminent, Belila turns to the Barnes or help. They have discovered that the spirit only targets people responsible for the deaths of family members, which Belila will not elaborate on. The three of them conduct a summoning ritual at the sailor's grave. The vengeful spirit is confronted by the captain who ordered his death—his brother—and both disappear. # Walker escapes from prison and tracks down Belila. She rebukes his threats to kill her unless she reveals the location of the brothers, but eventually acquiesces in exchange for a priceless mojo bag. Meanwhile, Ethan and Adam capture and interrogate the vampire Lucy (Mercedes McNab), and learn that another vampire named Damon (Matthew Humphreys) transformed her by spiking her drink with his own blood at a club in Albany, New York. Adam is forced to kill Lucy, as there is no known cure for vampirism. The brothers locate and confront Damon , but are interrupted by Walker and Kane. Adam and Ethan escape, but in the mayhem, Damon kidnaps Walker. Though Damon has plans to use Walker as food, the hunter's continuous taunting prompts him to feed him his blood. When the brothers—having been informed by Belila of Walker's location, which she discovered via Ouija board—arrive at Damon's hideout, they discover that the vampiric Walker has escaped. Elsewhere, Walker returns to Kane , but kills him in self-defense. As night approaches, the brothers have not been able to find Walker. Adam decides to go after Walker while Ethan stays hidden, but Ethan refuses. He then confronts Adam about his reckless behavior since his deal; Adam relents and agrees to behave more like his old self again. Walker later calls Adam and Ethan , threatening to kill a young woman if they do not meet him. They head to the location and find the woman, but Walker uses a rollerdoor to separate the brothers. The woman is revealed to be a vampire turned by Walker. While Adam is forced to shoot her with the Colt, Ethan decapitates Walker with a razor wire. The brothers later stop on the side of the road to check a rattling noise made by the Impala, and Adam begins teaching Ethan how to repair the car since his time is running out. # "Merry X Mas"-When a being dressed as Santa Claus begins killing people after dragging them up the chimney, the Barnes and P.J head to Ypsilanti, Michigan to investigate. Ethan suspects that an evil version of Santa—many world lores tell of those who punish the wicked during Christmas—is at work. He notices that over both victims' fireplaces are the same wreaths made of meadowsweet, a herb often used in pagan rituals to lure gods to a human sacrifice. The brothers track down the makers of the wreaths, a pair of pagan gods posing as the apparently perfect Edward (Spencer Garrett) and Madge Carrigan (Merrilyn Gann). However, they are captured as intended human sacrifices. When the Carrigans are distracted by a neighbor at the front door, the Barnes break free. Knowing that the gods can be killed by evergreen wood, they stab the gods to death with branches of the Christmas tree. P.J leaves, the city, since helping the brothers is too dangerous. In Flashbacks, a young Ethan (Jackson Brudtage) and Adam (Zachery Gordon) celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve of 1991. With their father out on a hunt, the brothers are staying alone in a motel room until he returns. Ethan , having read his father's hunting journal, is finally told the truth by Adam about what their father does. Later that night, Adam steals gifts from a nearby house to make it look like their father dropped off presents. Knowing the truth but appreciating what Adam tried to do for him, Ethan gives him the gift meant for their father—the amulet necklace that Adam has worn ever since. As the episode ends in the present, Adam is surprised to find that Ethan has decorated their motel room with Christmas paraphernalia, now wanting to celebrate with him. # Adam and Ethan investigate a series of witchcraft-related deaths in Sturbridge, Massachusetts, and believe that the neighborhood book club is actually a coven. Ruby shows up and warns them that a powerful force is controlling the witches. The force will likely target Ethan , so Ruby advises him to leave town. The brothers ignore her pleas and head back to their motel. Adam confronts Ethan about his lack of concern over killing people, so Ethan explains that he is just trying to be more like him in order to prepare himself to fight alone in the upcoming demon war. Intense pain suddenly overcomes Adam , who is being attacked through magic. Ethan is unable to find the hex bag—a small bag of various ingredients that witches use to focus their magic onto a target—and instead decides to go after the witches with the Colt. Ruby arrives shortly after and is able to save Adam from the spell with a potion. Elsewhere, the three women deny targeting Adam , and claim that they have only used witchcraft for personal gain. Ethan realizes that Tammi (Marisa Ramirez), who has not benefited from the coven, is what Ruby warned him about. Tammi incapacitates Ethan and kills one of the women. She stops a bullet from the Colt in mid-air with telekinesis, and subdues Adam when he attacks. Ruby tries to trick Tammi by claiming she led the Barnes right to her, but fails in her attempt to kill the powerful demon. The other witch begins reciting a spell. Tammi quickly kills her, but the distraction gives Adam enough time to stab Tammi with Ruby's knife. Later that night, Ruby admits to Adam that she cannot save him from his deal. She also reveals that all demons were once humans, but have had their humanity stripped away in Hell. Like the coven, she was also a witch who sold her soul to Tammi, but for some reason still remembers what it is like to be human. Ruby requests Adam's help in preparing Ethan for the future. # "Dreams"-As Ethan confronts Adam about the latter's apparent lack of concern over his own fate, he is interrupted by a call from a hospital in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania explaining that Mitch has mysteriously fallen into a coma. Trapped within a nightmare, Mitch is hiding from a mysterious woman (Elizabeth Marleau) in his home. The brothers search Mitch's hotel room and find a newspaper article about a doctor who suffered a sleep-related death. Adam tracks down Jeremy, a young man who was part of a secret sleep study conducted by the doctor. Unable to dream after being brutally hit in the head with a baseball bat by his father, Jeremy (G. Michael Gray) reveals that the experiment allowed him to do so by drinking a yellow tea, but the dreams scared him so much that he dropped out of the study. Ethan later explains that a plant known as "African Dream Root" allows a person to enter and manipulate others' dreams; he believes someone killed the doctor in this manner and is now targeting Mitch. Acquiring the dream root from Belila, Adam and Ethan rescue Mitch from his demonically-possessed wife whom he was forced to kill years earlier. Ethan is attacked by Jeremy in the dream, but they all awaken when Mitch takes control. Ethan and Adam later use the dream root to confront Jeremy, but become separated. Adam first sees Lisa declaring her love for him, and is then faced by a demonic version of himself that comments on his feelings of worthlessness. The Dream Adam taunts him that he cannot escape his fate, and reminds him that exposure to Hell will transform him into a demon. As Adam begins to fight his doppelganger, Ethan finds Jeremy and summons a dream version of Jeremy's father. A terrified Jeremy is distracted, and Ethan kills him with a baseball bat. The brothers awaken from their dreams, only to find that Belila has stolen the Colt from them. As the brothers prepare to leave to hunt her down, Adam , Dean admits that he does not want to die. # Ethan awakens in his motel room Tuesday morning to Asia's "Heat of the Moment", and finds Adam already up and getting dressed. During breakfast, they discuss the disappearance of a man at the Mystery Spot in Broward County, Florida. That night, they break into the attraction, but are confronted by the owner who inadvertently kills Adam with his shotgun. To Ethan's surprise, he sees Adam when he wakes up the next morning, once again getting dressed and lip-syncing to "Heat of the Moment". The day appears to be repeating itself, so Ethan suggests they visit the Mystery Spot during the day. As Adam agrees , he is killed by a speeding car. The time loop continues, with Adam's getting killed in various ways despite Ethan's attempts to circumvent it. One hundred Tuesdays later, an agitated Ethan notices that the man at the diner is using a different syrup than before. He confronts the man, who reveals himself as the Trickster (Richard Speight, Jr.): a demi-god who enjoys playing fatal pranks on the pompous. The Trickster admits to starting the time loop to convince Ethan that he cannot save Adam , but offers to return time to normal. When Ethan still tries to kill him , the Trickster snaps his fingers and initiates the next morning (Wednesday). The Barnes decide to leave town , but Adam is gunned down in an attempted mugging. With the time loop broken, Adam remains dead. Months pass, and a distant Ethan has become a lone hunter in his search for the Trickster. He ignores Mitch's numerous calls, but eventually hears a message claiming that he has located the Trickster. The two hunters reunite at the Mystery Spot, where Mitch prepares a summoning ritual. Realizing the truth, Ethan stabs Mitch in the heart with a wooden stake in an attempt to kill the Trickster, however it is but an illusion as the real Trickster appears. Ethan begs that Adam be be brought back to life and they would not hunt the Trickster anymore. The Trickster points out that Adam is his weakness; both brothers are always willing to sacrifice themselves for one another, and their enemies know it. He restores the timeline to Wednesday with both Adam and Ethan intact. # Adam and Ethan break into Belila's apartment in Monument, Colorado to get the Colt back, but she has tipped off FBI Agent Victor Herrison about their whereabouts. Police quickly storm the room and take them into custody. FBI Deputy Director Steven Groves (Peter DeLuise) arrives at the sheriff's station to prepare for the brothers' extradition, but reveals himself as a demon when he is alone with them. He shoots Adam in the shoulder, but then flees his host after Ethan initiates an exorcism. The FBI agents who came to extradite the Barnes are discovered to have been killed, and their helicopter explodes. A demonically-possessed Herrison kills the sheriff, but the brothers then perform an exorcism. Herrison now realizes that the brothers have been telling the truth about what they do, and releases them from their cell. Using their expertise, the brothers protect the station against demons with devil's traps and salt barriers. A horde of demons take control of the local population, and surrounds the station. Ruby appears in the station—she found a break in one of the salt lines—and warns them that demons are now following Lilith, a powerful new leader who wants Ethan dead. Ruby proposes a spell to safely kill the demons, but Adam declines the offer because it involves sacrificing both herself and the virgin secretary Nancy Fitzgerald (Aimee Garcia). After Ruby departs, they allow the demons inside. A recording of Ethan reciting an exorcism plays through the PA system. One demon escapes before his comrades are exorcised. Herrison promises the Barnes that he will cover up what occurred and will report them as having been killed in the helicopter explosion. Shortly after the brothers leave, a little girl enters the sheriff's office and asks for the Barnes Revealing herself to be Lilith, she destroys the station in a blast of white energy. Ruby reveals this to the Barnes and gives them hex bags to hide themselves from demons. # "Ghostfacers"-Adam and Ethan investigate the haunted Morton House in Appleton, Wisconsin , and come across paranormal-enthusiasts Harry Spangler (Travis Wester) and Ed Zeddmore (A. J. Buckley). They are shooting the pilot for their reality show Ghostfacers along with Ed's adopted sister Maggie, gay intern Corbett (Dustin Milligan), and cameraman Spruce. According to legend, the spirit of Freeman Daggett returns every leap year to bring more victims to the house. The group comes across a ghost reliving his death, which the Barnes call a harmless "death echo". Corbett soon disappears, and the rest are unable to escape before midnight; the spirit locks down the house, trapping its inhabitants. In their search for Corbett, they come across the home office of Daggett. The janitor of the local hospital, he used to bring home corpses from the morgue to "play" with. Ethan suddenly vanishes and finds himself with Corbett, both tied to chairs at a birthday-party setup. The spirit appears and kills Corbett, then places a party hat onto Ethan's head. As Adam enters the bomb shelter holding Ethan , the others place themselves in a circle of salt—a ghost deterrent—and watch a death echo of Corbett. Ed, who Corbett was in love with, talks Corbett out of the death echo. His spirit confronts Daggett, putting him to rest. Before departing the next day, Adam and Ethan wipe all of the Ghostfacers footage with an electromagnet. # "The Call"-After repeatedly getting phone calls from a mysterious woman, even after ripping the phone line from the wall, a man shoots himself in the head. The Barnes head to Milan, Ohio to speak to his wife during their investigation, and deduce that the caller was a woman named Linda who died in a car accident with the man. At the phone company, Adam and Ethan meet with the manager, Clark Adams (Tom O'Brien). He introduces them to a technician named Stewie Meyers, who tracks the number and reveals it has called ten houses over a two-week period. Visits to some of the homes reveal that people have been receiving calls from dead loved ones. Adam then receives a call from his father (Thomas Hadden Church) , who claims that the demon holding his contract is in town and later gives him the location. Ethan does not believe it to be their father, and his doubts are confirmed when a girl named Lanie (Cherilyn Wilson) is encouraged to commit suicide by calls from her dead mother. Lanie's brother has also been receiving the calls, and Ethan saves him when he purposefully steps into oncoming traffic. Ethan then calls Adam and explains they are facing a Crocotta. The monster has been convincing people to kill themselves so that he can devour their souls. Believing Stewie to be the Crocotta, Ethan confronts him at the phone company. However, Clark reveals himself as the monster and consumes Stewie's soul. Ethan realizes that Clark imitated Adam on the phone , and that the real Adam is still waiting for the demon to arrive. Clark calls another man, pretending to be his dead daughter and claiming that her killer is at the house Adam is waiting in. As Ethan manages to kill the Crocotta, the man attacks Adam but is overpowered. Figuring out that the man is not a demon due to him being immune to a devil's trap, Adam stops attacking and convinces him that he is not his daughter's killer. Adam then finally accepts that he can't expect for some miraculous way to come to save him, he has to do it himself. # Ethan convinces Adam to go to Erie, Pennsylvania, to investigate a possible zombie, but they instead learn that the culprit behind recent organ thefts is Doc Benton (Billy Drago). Having abandoned his work in 1816 to follow his obsession of finding the key to eternal life, he drugs people and harvests their internal organs to replace his. Ethan wants to use Doc Benton's research to find a way to extend Adam's life. Adam instead leaves for Canaan, Vermont, to speak with retired hunter Rufus Smith (Steven Williams), whom Mitch claims knows of both Belila's location and background. When he confronts her, she claims that the Colt has already been sold. He angrily reveals his knowledge of her parents—she had their car brakes cut due to abuse from her father—but then realizes that she had made a demonic pact. Like himself, her time is running out. He peacefully departs. Meanwhile, Ethan rescues a woman from Doc Benton in an isolated cabin, stealing his research journal in the process. His survival methods are purely scientific, and are thus of no use to saving Adam. Doc Benton later kidnaps Ethan and tries to harvest his eyes, but is stopped by Adam . With the doctor apparently immortal, the brothers bury him alive. Running out of time, Belila breaks into their motel room and shoots at their beds, which are revealed to be empty. They had expected her betrayal again and left town already. Adam calls Belila , and she explains that the Colt and Ethan's death were the only way out of her deal. She also reveals that Lilith holds all of the deals; if Adam kills her, he may be able to break his. Adam hangs up , and Belila is left staring off into the distance as the growls of a hellhound—vicious, dog-like monsters who hunt down those whose contracts have expired—are heard. # With only 30 hours left until Adam's contract ends, Mitch tracks Lilith to New Harmony, Indiana. Adam does not want to attack unprepared, but refuses to seek help from Ruby due to her ambiguous nature. Ethan nevertheless secretly summons her and requests her demon-killing knife. Ruby claims that Ethan's dormant psychic abilities can easily kill Lilith, who is on "shore leave" and has her guard down. Ethan considers the alternative, but Adam shows up and tricks Ruby into a devil's trap. The brothers take her knife and leave. Despite Adam's rebukes, Mitch insists that he go with them and points out Adam's hallucinations. With his demise approaching rapidly, Adam has begun "piercing the veil", allowing him to glimpse the true forms of demons. When the trio arrives in New Harmony, they find that Lilith is possessing a young girl (Sierra McCormick) and terrorizing her family. As Mitch blesses a waterline running to the sprinklers of Lilith's house, Adam and Ethan dispatch some of the demons who have taken over the neighborhood. Ruby appears and angrily confronts them, but is stopped short by an oncoming horde of demons. The three of them run into the house as Mitch activates the sprinklers, creating a barrier of holy water. Ethan finds the little girl sleeping and prepares to strike, but is stopped by Adam , who reveals that Lilith is no longer inside her. As midnight approaches, Adam realizes that Lilith has taken over Ruby's host. Claiming to have sent Ruby "far, far away", Lilith telekinetically pins the brothers down as her hellhound mauls Adam to death. Lilith then blasts Ethan with white energy from her hand. Horrified to see that it has no effect, she flees her host before Ethan can retaliate. A devastated Ethan cradles Adam , whose soul is then shown in Hell hanging from a vast landscape of chains and meathooks. Category:Paranormal Category:Seasons Category:CBS